Deceiver
Deceiver is a chapter in TDB: The Soft Winds telling the story of Takeru Takaishi and Gatomon's journey to the United Kingdom during their world wide journey to sabotage the International Digidestined Alliance. TK and Gatomon are in London meeting with Ken Ichijouji, Nigel Calwell, Terriermon, and Lopmon. Nigel, who is Ken's benefactor in Europe and an IDA investigator, hears rumors that Willis Thompson, Hawkmon, Yolei Inoue, and Wormmon have been spotted in London in the custody of the British Digidestined. Sabrina Hopkins, a British Digidestined teamed with Terriermon, meet Alistair Bure. Alistair must leave the United Kingdom to meet with the IDA Executive Council where he is currently serving as President. His normal deputy, Yasmina Khan, has been sent to Scandinavia to combat ice Digimon in the polar region. He puts Sabrina in charge of Britain while he is away. Sabrina accepts and travels to the British Digidestined headquarters to lead the team. At headquarters, she finds Willis, Yolei, Wormmon, and Hawkmon and interrogates Willis and Yolei, trying to find information as to the location of Ken, TK, Davis, Terriermon, Lopmon, Gatomon, and Betamon. Yolei and Willis do not know. However, when returning, she hears that Ken Ichijouji had been spotted in London by a double-double agent associated with Nigel. The group finds their safe house in East London attacked by the British Digidestined, led by Sabrina. They fight, but escape. Sabrina plans to find them in order to gain repute before Alistair to be appointed over Yasmina, but questions the Alliance when she sees the interrogation methods employed on the prisoners. Ken deduces that the rumors of Yolei and Willis's relocation to England and plans to free them. Nigel leaves himself open and is captures by the double-double agents. He is brought before Sabrina and thrown into jail next to Willis and Yolei. He is shocked to find them abused by IDA operatives. He then activates a communication device which provides his location. The group approaches the prison to free them. However, Sabrina decides to relocate Willis and Yolei to the North Sea, both to keep them away from the city centers and also to prevent further abuse by the IDA operatives. Their relocation process begins and Ken and TK must make it before they are moved. However, Ken, TK, Terriermon, Lopmon, and Gatomon are stopped by the British Digidestined led by Sabrina. They battle around London, unable to Digivolve due to the mix-matched pairs. TK and Gatomon decide to serve as a decoy for Sabrina's army while Ken, Terriermon, and Lopmon sneak into the prison. After breaking in, however, Ken find that the groups was taken to the North Sea and only Nigel has been left behind. Disappointed, Ken frees Nigel and the three escape. TK and Gatomon are unable to fight Sabrina, so they escape over the English Channel, hiding on a boat. Sabrina attempts to pursue, but she is stopped by the IDA Region 3 operatives who require documents for her to lead an army in France. Sabrina argues urgency but the operatives tell her that Region 3 will now take care of the issue. In France, TK and Gatomon evade Edouard Valois who is questioning people coming into France. In Lille, however, Gatomon is exposed before another French Digidestined. TK and Gatomon are captured and broad to that Digidestined's leader. However, TK is surprised that the French Digidestined serves neither Edourard or Catherine Denevue, but rather Gilbert d'Mars and the French Resistance. With the help of the Resistance, TK is given passage out of France. Category:TDB: The Soft Winds Category:Side stories